theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Adam
Prince Adam was one of the original members of The Aquabats, playing trumpet in the beginning, and later filling in also on keyboards, rhythm guitar and backing vocals. Adam sang the bridge on Canis Lupus!. He was an Aquabanian of royal birth whose dazzling blue eyes and charming elegance could melt even the most hardened evil henchmen. He was known for reciting poetry during concerts and playing songs on request by making "fart" noises with his hands, known as manualism. One example of his "Hand Wind Instrumental" abilities can be heard in the song "It's Crazy, Man!," with a hand solo reprisal of "Pop Goes the Weasel." Another notable hand solo from Prince Adam is a rendition of The Police's hit "Every Breath You Take" on the Serious Awesomeness DVD. Bio The Tale Of Prince Adam .]] Once upon a time, there lived a young king and his wife... the Queen. They ruled a magical kingdom filled with mystical creatures, windmills and schoolhouses. One day, the king said, "We have everything we could want in the whole world, except for one thing- a beautiful baby boy." And so it was, that nine months later, the beautiful Queen gave birth to an adorable Prince with blonde, curly locks. The baby prince had special gifts of mysterious origin. He had an uncanny ability to disappear and... reappear somewhere else. He could read and write beautiful poetry before he could even talk! He had a special gift of music, using only his bare hands. And greatest of all, he could smell things no one else could smell. Many people thought that young Prince Adam was the chosen one who would save Aquabania some day from evil... They were wrong. When the Prince was yet but a child, the kingdom was attacked by a villainous force from far away. To save their only son, King Adam and Queen Adam placed the babe into a pantyhose egg and rolled it down a tall hill. As tears streamed down their cheeks, and waved they waved goodbye to their young boy-child, they were both slaughtered like cows, as their throats were slit and all their blood drained out onto the grass. The small egg rolled down the hill and fell into a brooke. The brooke turned into a stream, the stream turned into river and the river fed into the ocean. The egg finally found itself washed up on the shore of the most southern region of the land, The South Bay. By this time the young Prince was thirteen years old. On this very beach, the Prince met 7 (or 8) fellow countrymen who were already embarking upon a dangerous mission to leave their beloved homeland and escape the same evil force that cut the King and Queen's heads off. And if you haven't guessed, this very prince was PRINCE ADAM! and he's in the AQUABATS! Prince Adam is also the world-renowned author of the critically-acclaimed book, The Seven Basic Food Groups. Vital Statistics '''Real Name:' Prince Adam de Adam Occupation: Professional Dancing Prince Place Of Birth: Capitol City, Aquabania Known Relatives: King Adam, Queen Adam, (dead) Group Affiliation: The Aquabats, Dig Bunae, The Goodwin Tennis Club Height: 6.0 Weight: 155 lbs. Eyes: Sparkling Crystal Blue Like this Hair:'''Shiny Golden Locks '''Strength Level: Prince Adam has the power he needs from fueling up with a good nutritious breakfast. Known Super Human Powers: Teleportation, Virtual Reality, extreme high-pitched hand noises, Extra sensory ability due to a good diet and positive attitude. Instruments/Weapons: Shining Trumpet, Electronic Synthesis Fun, Melodic hands, Poetry Attack Musical Likes: Kraftwerk, The Fletch Soundtrack Musical Dislikes: "I love music, man." Turn Ons: THEATRICAL FACE PAINT Turn Offs: Boiled Turkey smell Powers The Return of The Aquabats :Flies and Turns Invisible...A Little Bit. The Fury of The Aquabats / The Aquabats Vs. The Floating Eye Of Death :Teleportation The Aquabats Coloring & Activity Book :Prince Adam hails from a distant land filled with great wonders, and even greater dangers! Adam Deibert Adam is a music mastermind. He majored in music at UC Santa Barbra. He helped write much of The Aquabat's music and was able to play a variety of instruments as needed. Since his departure in 2004, he has been known to occasionally reappear and play with the band. Before 2018, he was last seen onstage with the Aquabats at a benefit show for fellow Bikeride member, the late Tony Carbone, at the Glasshouse in Pomona on February 2, 2008. 10 years later on April 7, 2018 he reunited with The Aquabats again for the Fury Of The Aquabats 20th Anniversary show at the Fonda Theatre in Los Angeles, CA along side other lost members including The Baron Von Tito, Chainsaw, and Catboy. Before joining The Aquabats, Adam played trumpet in the Orange County third-wave ska band, The Goodwin Club with Corey Pollack and Charles Gray. He also played bass for the band Bikeride. Adam keeps himself busy with his solo projects Digital Unicorn and Call Sound Call Noise. Currently, he is focused on providing the voice for the character Muno on Yo Gabba Gabba, as well as composing music for the show. Trivia *Prince Adam's uncle teaches at Troy High School in Fullerton, CA. Gallery Videos Cadet Summit 2006: Photos PrinceAdam.jpg|Prince Adam looking Regal Superadam.gif|Prince Adam won cutest couple Adam.gif PAdambadges.JPG tumblr_mawj7nwRsR1r0w4qv.png|Prince Adam getting ready for a show with Jimmy more prince adam.png|Prince Adam sings! What a guy! tumblr_mqsmzchGq01r7r24io9_1280.jpg Links *Interview With Adam - Featuring more info about Adam, his side projects, and free .mp3s. *Prince Adam's Hand Solo Game Category:Band Roster Category:People